My Sweet 16
by Karenkook
Summary: "There are times when you are called in order to fulfill your destiny. There are times when only being you is not enough. There are also times when you have to let go of those you love to protect them. In my case, those times came all too soon."   R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I need a better title. :p This is based off a dream I had months and months ago. It might've been last year... Anyways, I decided to write this based after that dream. This is told mostly in Jeannette's POV. Cartoonverse. Warning: Future OOC and AU. Also, I don't know when their birthday is and I'm making Jeannette's birthdate different from her sisters. Sorry that I deleted the story, I became impatient and loopy. Here it is again.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There are times when you are called in order to fulfill your destiny. There are times when only being you is not enough. There are also times when you have to let go of those you love to protect them. In my case, those times came all too soon.<p>

Hello. My name is Jeannette, Jeannette Miller. My favorite colors are purple and blue and I have two sisters. People comment that I am a somewhat of a well singer. My sisters and I used to be singers. We're not anymore, but we still are living the 'good life' as Brittany says.

Despite all this, however, be glad you aren't me. Seriously, don't wish you can be me. What happened to me, and only me, changed my life forever. I wish it would've never happened to me, but... you can't change past, can you?

It all started on my 16th birthday, in early spring...

"Brittany, where are we going?" I asked my older sister. Earlier that morning, she and my younger sister, Eleanor, insisted on going somewhere. We were in Brittany's red convertible, Brittany in the front, driving, Eleanor on shotgun, and me in the back

"It's a surprise." Eleanor smiled at me, a smile that hid a secret, taunting me.

Eleanor was dressed in a spring green t-shirt and a forest green jacket over that. She wore a green skirt and green and white converse. Her hair was in her usual pig tails. Over the years, she lost weight, but was still a bit chubby.

I crossed my arms and pouted. The two of my sisters have been very secretive ever since last month. I didn't pay much attention to it at first, but I became curious when it become a constant thing.

Silence filled the air around us, only breaking by the engine of Brittany's car.

"Jeannette, put this on." Brittany ordered once we came to a stop sign. She handed me a purple blindfold.

Brittany wore a short pink dress with a hot pink sash around her waist and pink tights. Her hair was tied into her usual high ponytail and she wore pink high heels.

"Why?" I asked her, fingering the piece of fabric in my hands.

I wore a purple tee under a mini blue jacket and a purple skirt. My hair was loose and I wore purple and white converse.

Brittany rolled her blue eyes at me. "Just do it." Knowing how my sister was, I took off my glasses and put on the blindfold. "Can you see anything?"

"No." I answered her. The only thing I could make out was a dark purple color; although, I was pretty sure that she and Eleanor was grinning. More silence followed. Finally, the engine stopped. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Follow me, Jeannette." Eleanor told me. I concluded she was the one who grabbed my hand. I let myself be led into somewhere. Her hand left mine and I was left standing alone.

"Can I take the blindfold off, now?" I asked the darkness.

"Sure." she said. I untied the blindfold and no sooner than I put on my glasses than a chorus of voices yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEANNETTE!"

The sudden surprise almost made me lose my grip on my glasses. I put them back on and blinked a few times. I smiled widely once I did. They just took me around the town for 2 hours only for us to come back to our house, but that's not why I was surprised or smiling. All of my friends, family, and classmates from school were there. Everyone laughed in amusement at my shock before going off to do their own thing.

"Well?" asked Alvin, dressed in a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. "Are you surprised?" I was at a loss of words, so I just nodded. I felt a fierce blush already creeping on my face, seeing how I was the center of attention for one the very few times in my life.

"You don't know how hard this was keeping this a secret from you." commented Theodore. He was dressed in his usual green sweater, blue jeans, and red shoes.

"You're telling me." added Brittany. "I was dying to spill the beans."

"You did this all for me?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course." Eleanor smiled. "It's not every day you turn 16."

"Not to mention, it's your sweet 16!" Brittany said. "One of _the_ most important days of your life!"

I watched them all of them for a second, before hugging them. "Thank you." A thought occurred to me. "_He's_ not here, is he?"

"Well..." Alvin started sheepishly. I immediately withdrew from the hug.

"Are you serious?" I asked them, shocked. They didn't say anything. I couldn't believe them! They should've known not to invite _him_ of all people!

"It was my fault." Theodore admitted. "I accidentally told him. I forgot that you and him weren't on good terms nowadays."

"Oh, well. As long as he and I don't bump into each other, this party can still be fun, right?" I smiled. They all smiled back. Theodore and Eleanor left for the kitchen, saying that they wanted to get started on the cake. Alvin and Brittany went to the backyard to dance. I just walked around, wishing that I had someone with me.

I was at the punch table when the one person I did not want at my party, unfortunately, bumped into me. Just when I had a glass of punch in my hands, too.

"Aw man." I groaned, looking at the stain I now had on my shirt.

"You know, you should watch where you're going." a very familiar voice informed me. I teared my eyes away from my shirt and met all-too familiar grey blue ones.

"I was." I told him. Simon smirked and crossed his arms.

"Doesn't look like to me." he hummed.

"Well, I was." I repeated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be enjoying my party now." I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"What's your hurry?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I just don't want to be around arrogant pig-headed jerks right now."

"'Netta, why don't you stay?" he gripped my arm.

"Don't call me that." I shook him off. "You've lost the right to call me that 6 years ago." I walked past him and merged into the crowd, losing him in the process. _What happened to him all those years ago?_ I thought to myself. _He used to be so sweet. How can he become such a jerk?_

Hours had passed and the party was finally over. The house was such a mess! There were streamers and pieces of ribbon everywhere, food was thrown on the floor, and jackets were left behind! There was even the smell of liquor in the air. (Someone snuck it in without us knowing. They tried to spike the punch, but Alvin stopped them and kicked them out.)

"Phew! What a party." I sighed, throwing myself onto the couch. I was joined by my sisters, Alvin, Theodore, and Simon. I really wished Simon left to their house again, I really didn't want to deal with the jerky him.

"I know right." Brittany sighed, too, fanning herself. "Well, I guess that's what you get for being popular."

"Me? Popular?" I asked bewildered. "I'm a nerd, I'm not popular girl material!"

"You're also my sister and, not to mention, an amazing sister. Some of my popularity has to rub off on you, sometime." she teased. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"At least it's over now."

"Not yet." Eleanor informed me in a sing-song voice. I looked at her confused. The party was over and it was almost midnight, what else was there? She turned to Theodore. "Teddy, can you get the last thing we forgot, please?" She made her chocolate brown eyes big, making Theodore blush.

"O-okay, Ellie." Theodore blushed. She smiled softly. The chubby little chipmunk got up form the couch and made his way into the kitchen. He came back soon after, rolling a cake towards us. It was a chocolate cake with the words _Happy Sweet 16, Jeannette!_ written on it with a picture of me under the icing. On the cake were two candles that made '16'.

"We forget the cake." I suddenly realized.

"Of course, we did." Simon commented. I, once again, ignored him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jean." apologized Eleanor sheepishly.

"Well, now that it's here, make a wish and blow out the candles so we can call this party a 'piece of cake'." Alvin said. We all rolled his eyes at his lame joke. "Yeah, I know, not one of my best, but who cares? Let's get some cake!"

"But first, let's sing 'happy birthday'." my younger sister told him.

"Heh, heh. Right." They all gathered around me.

"_Happy birthday to you._" they all sang, making me blush once again. "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jeannette, happy birthday to you!_"

"Now blow out the candles!" Brittany commanded. I thought for a second of my wish, then blew out the candles.

Once the last of the flames were extinguished, everyone, except Simon, started to cheer for me. It was short-lived, however, since we were soon engulfed in chaos.

Grey clouds covered the sky and lightning danced with rain as the thunder became their music. The windows and doors kept flapping open and kept closing, and objects were crashing onto the floor. The house was in its own earthquake! Immediately, we all took cover. After a few more moments, everything stopped suddenly. An erie calm filled the house. We were surprised Miss Miller hadn't noticed.

One by one, we all got out into the open. Once I was out, however, the door was slammed right open. A tall, middle aged man stood at the door. Even from the dimness of the light, my sisters, Alvin, Theodore, and I knew it was not Dave, nor anyone else we knew.

The man looked at me. He spoke, his voice gravelly and strong, "Jeannette Miller?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Sorry that it was short, I just needed to get this out of my mind and fast so I can work on my other story. It's not exactly how my dream was, but it'll get there soon. My dreams are weird, mind you, so expect this story to be a bit strange as well.<strong>

**Anyways, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I couldn't get to this sooner. I've gotten a bit busy near the end of this year... What with school, drama, a personal project of mine for my friends (Need to do about 5 more and it takes like 2 hours and 30 minutes to do), builders club, ASB, an****d, of course, my avid daydreams...**

**Disclaimer: For this whole story, I DON'T own AATC! So don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened both from shock and from fear. Who was that man? How did he know my name? What does he want from me?<p>

I couldn't hide, though. He stood right in front of me. Even through the darkness, I could still see his eyes trained on me. If he knew my name, he might know how I looked like and that I'm standing right in front of him. Then again, my sisters and I are known around the world. Then again... what was up with all that lightning from before?

"Jeannette Miller." his voice boomed once again.

I let my emerald green eyes travel to my older sister first. Her azure eyes met mine and they were also filled with shock and a hint of fear. Alvin stared at the man coolly. He probably would never show someone he was scared, I think.

I turned my head and saw Theodore on the verge of hyperventilating. Eleanor was trying to calm him down. Simon's reaction, well his was something I wasn't expecting.

The blue clad stared, no, glared at the man so fiercly that a hole would've burned through; if that was possible. His face expressed great rage and his eyes were filled with anger, hate, and malice. Why would he be mad? Does he know the man? Or is it because he's looking for me?

It obviously wasn't the last one. I mean, we hate each other now. Well, maybe only me.  
>I must admit though, I always hope that one day we can go back to being friends. Him like he was when we younger, and not being a jerk. I liked it him that way. It was the boy that I grew to have a crush on.<p>

"Jeannette Miller." the man was now standing in front of me, making me focus back on him.

He was tall, well-built, and tanned. He has a scar running down the side of his face and he wore a black skin tight shirt, cargo pants, and military boots. His dark brown hair was shaggy and messy, he had a 5 o'clock shadow, and his eyes made it obvious that he saw many deaths. He seemed like in his thirties.

"Y-yes?" I gulped, afraid of what he would do to me. His face continued to have a stern and blank expression.

Then he did something I'm sure none of us would've predicted.

He picked me up and spun me around. "It is you! Finally, I've found you!" he laughed.

"Huh?" I muttered once he stopped spinning me, but still held me in the air. I adjusted my glasses since they almost fell off during that unexpected experience.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized. He set me down gently and smiled. "Ah, look at you! You are more beautiful than the elders proclaim! Haha!"

We stared at him, thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked, voicing our thoughts. "What elders?"

"How do you know about me?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I apologize. Let me introduce myself." he introduced himself. "My name is Roark Kingerman the third."

"Hello, Roark Kingerman." Brittany greeted.

"The third." added Alvin. "I'm Alvin, and those are Simon and Theodore." he pointed to his brothers.

"And I'm Brittany, her sister," - my older sister pointed at me, then at Eleanor. - ",and that's Eleanor, who's also our sister."

"Yay! I found the others all in one day!" Roark cheered. Despite all of the hardness before, he seemed like a five year old who just ate tons of candy and was now on a sugar high.

I exchanged glances with my siblings and the chipmunks. If we were confused before, we just passed the 'I don't understand' to 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?' line of confused.

"Excuse me, Roark, is it?" Eleanor asked him. The man nodded. "Okay, um... how can I put this?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW US?" Brittany yelled. "I mean, besides being world famous. Oh, wait. Let me rephrase that. HOW DID YOU FIND US? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Why did you break in here?" Theodore asked, much more calm than the pink clad.

"Oh! I thought you already knew?" he half asked, half stated. We shook our heads. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, that's too bad. I guess I should tell you..." we perked up; finally a clue of what's going on! "But that wouldn't be right of me." And our chances are killed. Our faces dropped. "Don't worry! You will all know soon. Not sure when, but in time. When you are all ready." He clapped his hands which created something as loud as the boom of thunder. "Enough about that already! I need to get you all back home."

"Which is where exactly?" Brittany asked.

"It's not far, is it?" Theodore asked as well.

Roark scratched his chin. "Define 'far'?"

"'Far' as in further than 30 minutes away from home." I defined.

"Then not at all." he smiled. "It's only like a couple minutes away."

A couple minutes? Does he live in our neighborhood? Because, that's how long it is to leave it and go down into the highway. Wait a minute, was I actually considering going with this guy? A guy I don't know? Someone who could be a RAPIST?

"You can't expect us to just go somewhere with some complete stranger!" Alvin proclaimed. "No offense." Roark smiled; he seemed to find the red clad's rant amusing.

"I'm not asking you to go outside or to follow me." the tall man specified.

"Then why did you say for us to 'go home'?" I asked. "I mean, if we don't follow you or go outside, we can't exactly go to your home."

"Jeannette!" Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor scolded me.

"Oops." I nervously apologized to them.

"The way back home, _our_ home, is with a key." Roark told us. "The key-"

"Let me guess," interrupted Brittany, "we each have the key inside of use. We just need to dig deeper to find it."

He laughed. "No. You have been watching too many adventure/action movies." He continued to laugh, making Brittany red with anger. "The key is actually right here." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a key. The key looked weird, but it seemed like Alvin recognized it.

"Is that a skeleton key?" the red clad asked, his eyes shining with curiosity, amazement, and sudden interest. Roark nodded.

"What's a skeleton key?" asked Theodore.

"It's a key that can open any door." his oldest brother answered, eyes still trained to the key. I can just imagine the mischief that he could cause with a key like that.

"This is not just any skeleton key."" Roark spoke up. "This key can take you back to Alastor, our home."

"Alastor?" I asked.

"Alastor is a great kingdom. Children and the elderly feel safe there. It's where I was born and where I met my wife." his eyes shined with what I believed was love. "It is a glorious day." He trailed off and a sorrowful look overtook his face.

The five of us exchanged curious glances. Wait. Five? One, two, three, four, five - What happened to-?

"But enough about that." Roark boomed, effectively making me jump and interrupting my train of thought. "There will be plenty of time for reminiscing when we return.

"What do you mean we?" Brittany asked.

"You are all coming with me right?"

I shook my head. "It's not that we don't want to, it's just that..."

"Dave and Miss Miller won't allow that." Eleanor finished.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Dave and Miss Miller... Dave and Miss Miller... Dave and - oh! Those two!"

"You know them?" I asked, shocked.

Roark nodded. "Both are very good people."

"Then you know why we can't go." Brittany said.

His expression suddenly turned malicious, and his eyes turned red.

"I'm afraid you have no say for that matter." His voice seemed to be intertwined with other voices, like Aang in 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' when he's in the avatar state. Still can't believe I remember that.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Jeannette, Jeannette, Jeannette. You have no say in your destiny. If the two adults you speak of prevent you from coming back, then it is up to us to 'take care' of them."

"You're not going to kill them, right?" Eleanor asked.

"Kill them? Hmmm..." I did not like the sound of his voice(s). "No. But only if you come with us and leave them behind. They will not be aware of your absence, I assure you. They will have no knowledge of your travels. If you continue to refuse, then they will be hurt or worse."

We exchanged glances. Not one of us wanted Dave or Miss Miller to get hurt.

"Fine." I sighed.

Roark smirked. "Then follow Roark and proceed in the pathway of your destiny."

"What's he talking about?" I heard Brittany whisper. The olive skinned man turned around and started for the front door. With his eyes still red, he placed the skeleton key inside the keyhole. After a _click_ sounded, he opened the door.

The doorway glowed purple, pink, and white. It seemed like a portal to somewhere.

"Who's first?" he asked, the voices still present. I gulped. The piercing stares of my siblings and the chipmunks compelled me to go first. I timidly walked towards the door. The swish of the portal and rush of the wind added to my anxiety. Before I could even think what I was about to do, I felt a rough and strong hand push me inside. I yelled, actually screamed, as I swerved and spun around the portal. After a few more seconds, which actually felt more like hours, I ended up falling and tripping onto my stomach.

I pushed myself up, only to have another body fall on top of me, followed by another, and another, and... you get the point.

"Get your butt off my face!" I heard Brittany yell. I heard (and felt) the others getting off and dusting themselves off. I pushed myself up and surveyed my surroundings. We were on a grassy green hill. From up here I could see an old medieval golden bricked kingdom surrounded by white brick walls. The kingdom was also surrounded by a thick, lush forest. The sky was a clear, crystal blue. The strange thing was, though, there were like three suns.

It was a beautiful sight, really.

"Hey," I heard Theodore say. He was about to voice my previous thoughts, even though I didn't know it at the time. I heard him breathe and said, "Where's Simon?"

Where was he indeed?

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. ^_^ Until next time, which is... I have little to no idea. :p<br>**


End file.
